Push-button switches that can be used as elevator switches that perform designation of destination floors or opening and closing of doors, etc., have been proposed that use tactile switches in order to provide a clicking sensation during a pushing operation, and that include an illuminating portion for illuminating the push-button from inside to display a switch operating state (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In conventional elevator operating panels, symbols that represent functions of operating buttons have also been formed so as to protrude from button surfaces in order to enable visually impaired people to determine the functions of the operating buttons (see Patent Literature 2, for example).